


Et si

by Soffya



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: L’imagination de Sasuke s’emballait. Il ferma les yeux pendant une seconde. Il imagina Sakura près de lui. Il la tenait dans ses bras, l’embrassait. Il était bien. Mais il savait que ce n’était pas la réalité.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 1





	Et si

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma participation pour le Sasusaku Month 2020. J’espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sasuke ferma la porte de sa chambre dans un grand fracas. Il n’aurait jamais cru que revoir son ancienne équipe le mettrait dans un tel état. Il savait qu’il les aurait revu un jour où l’autre. Et même s’il avait montré une totale indifférence, il n’était pas prêt.

Naruto était devenu beaucoup plus fort, il pouvait le sentir. Kakashi n’était pas là. Il y avait ce garçon à la peau pale, son remplaçant, dont Sasuke n’avait pas retenu le nom. Après tout, il n’avait pas d’importance. Et il y avait Sakura. Depuis qu’il l’avait revu, Sasuke ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à elle. 

Pendant ces deux dernières années, il avait pourtant fait tellement d’effort pour ne pas penser à elle. Et après seulement l’avoir vu quelques minutes, ses efforts étaient partis en fumé. Il s’assit sur son lit et posa sa tête dans ses mains. Elle avait changé, il l’avait tout de suite remarqué. Il pouvait voir en elle une force et une confiance qu’elle n’avait pas quand il avait quitté Konoha. Orochimaru avait des espions partout, c’est comme cela qu’il avait su qu’elle était devenue l’apprentie de Tsunade. Et d’après ce qu’il avait entendu, elle était sur le point de dépasser son maître.

Il se souvint de son départ de Konoha. Cela avait été la décision la plus difficile qu’il avait pris. Bien sûr, Sakura était là pour l’en dissuader. Il n’aurait pas su dire comment cela était possible, mais à cette époque, il avait l’impression qu’elle était la seule à le comprendre. 

Il se demanda à quoi aurait pu ressembler sa vie s’il avait accepté de rester au village. Il aurait fini par devenir chunin, se serait entraîné avec Kakashi. Il aurait eu des amis, des personnes qu’il considérait comme sa famille. Il se serait permis d’aimer Sakura. Il serait devenu adulte à ses côté et il serait devenu le bras droit de Naruto qui serait Hokage. Il aurait épousé Sakura et aurait eu des enfants avec elle. Pas pour reformer son clan, mais parce qu’ils s’aimaient. Ils auraient vieilli ensemble et il aurait été heureux. Elle lui aurait fait oublier toute cette haine qu’il ressentait. Elle aurait guéri son cœur et son âme.

Son imagination s’emballait. Il ferma les yeux pendant une seconde. Il imagina Sakura près de lui. Il la tenait dans ses bras, l’embrassait. Il était bien. Mais il savait que ce n’était pas la réalité. Vivre cette vie lui aurait fait oublier Itachi et sa vengeance, et ça, il le refusait.

Il se demanda ensuite ce qu’il se serait passé si elle l’avait accompagné. Il aurait connu un peu de bonheur et un peu de douceur dans ce monde de ténèbres que lui avait offert Orochimaru. Mais il savait qu’elle n’aurait pas été heureuse. Elle avait une famille et des amis. Il n’avait que les ténèbres à lui offrir. La fleur qu’elle était et qui était entrain de s’épanouir, aurait finit par se faner.

Il entendit soudain quelqu’un frapper à sa porte. Il s’agissait de Kabuto qui lui disait qu’Orochimaru voulait le voir. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. Cela ne servait à rien de s’imaginer une autre vie. Il n’avait qu’un seul but et ferait tout pour s’y tenir. Même si pour cela, il devait plonger un peu plus dans les ténèbres.

_Fin ___


End file.
